The present invention relates to wall vents and, in particular, wall vents that can provide security for an enclosed water reservoir by allowing passage of air but prevent passage of liquids or solids that are applied with force or under pressure.
Air vents are required on an enclosed water reservoir to permit the passing of air that is displaced from or sucked into the reservoir as its water level rises or falls. At present, enclosed water reservoirs are typically equipped with conventional louver vents that consist of straight blades that are fixed at a downward angle. Such vents prevent rain from contaminating the reservoir but do not adequately resist the penetration of liquids or solids if force or pressure is applied. The public potable water system requires better protection against terrorism and sabotage.
The present invention is a wall vent that allows movement of air but prevents the passage of liquids or solids even if such liquids or solids are applied with force or under pressure against it. The present invention""s uses include use in potable water reservoirs to protect them against terrorism and sabotage.
The present invention has a design that dissipates the incoming energy of liquids or solids that strike the present invention from the exterior. The applied liquid or solid will likely drop and drain to the exterior upon striking the present invention""s first barrier, which dissipates incoming energy. If the first barrier is passed because the applied liquid or solid maintains sufficient energy to strike the present invention""s second barrier, then such liquid or solid will drop and drain to the exterior after striking the second barrier, which also dissipates incoming energy.
Existing vents do not have any structural elements that dissipate incoming energy to the extent of the present invention. Existing vents may protect against the passage of rain or other liquids or solids that fall downward, but they do not protect against the passage of liquids or solids that are applied directly sideways with force or under pressure.